


Welcome Distractions

by nayanroo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, don't even give a flying fudgsicle, i'm a sappy sap, midair kisses, mostly for ammay but also for myself, spoilers for AOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayanroo/pseuds/nayanroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda really doesn't want to be the only one on the team who can't fly.  (Spoilers for AOU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I would blame others but I have nobody to blame for this but myself.
> 
> Full disclosure - I have not read anything of them in the comics, only seen the movie and their two second "OH NO S/HE'S HOT" look. This is entirely the result of that and bleedthrough from others.

“How do you do it?”

It was a simple question, but its source gave the Vision pause. Wanda Maximoff was nothing if not an example of the resilience of humans. Her file had been part of the data loaded into his consciousness by Ultron; in a way he knew more about her than anyone else. But he didn't need that to know that Wanda was intelligent. “Do what, Miss Maximoff?”

“Fly as you do.” She pushed her hair back, combing it into a ponytail, watching him. “What allows you to do it?”

The technical answer came to mind immediately, but he dismissed it as not being what she wanted and said as much, making her smile and shake her head.

“No,” she agreed. “You are right, Vision, that is not what I want to know. After all, I am only human.”

“I think we have seen that there is nothing _only_ about you, Miss Maximoff. Abilities or no, you are exceptional.”

Wanda smiled again. “And you are too kind. But you haven't answered my question.”

“I'm uncertain that I could give you a satisfying answer.”

Her smile had faded somewhat, but he saw a curious gleam in her eyes as she considered him a long moment, a look he could not quantify the meaning of or even understand his response to. “Try,” she pressed.

Vision paused, searching for the words. “I suppose that it can be thought of as a matter of willpower. I have a duty to carry out, and I use every tool at my disposal. Flight is a very efficient means of getting around.”

Wanda raised an eyebrow. “You will yourself into the air.”

“As I said, it's not very satisfying.”

She thought a moment, her eyes half-lidded and fixed on him as she chewed on a nail, a smile slowly spreading back across her face. “But it has given me an idea,” she said. “Thank you.”

“I am glad to help, Miss Maximoff.”

She moved past him to walk up the stairs to her quarters, putting her hand on his arm as she passed. It was a brief touch, but it caused a strange sensation, and he looked down at where her fingers had brushed.

“Oh, Vision?”

He looked up. Wanda had paused on the stairs, looking back at him over his shoulder.

“Wanda.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Call me Wanda.”

*

Vision felt that he ran into Wanda far more often than was statistically possible over the following week. Granted, the penthouse of Avengers Tower did not have enough space to comfortably fit the number of people living there now while the completion of the new facility was fast-tracked and repairs on the current building were finished, but even so, the fact that he would run into her on elevators and going up or down stairs seemed excessive. Eventually he worked out the math, and found that the probability that he would run into Wanda a certain number of times on any given day was not as high as the actual number of times he had encountered her.

They had talked, too. Humanity had many weaknesses, faults beyond number, but it was capable of great things too, and individuals especially. The Avengers were exceptional individuals, and Wanda certainly deserved the invitation she received not long after they had arrived back from Sokovia.

He told her as much when they had run into each other yet again. Wanda had been staring at her feet, planted shoulder-width apart, with red energy glowing around her hands, and she'd seemed quite out of sorts when he'd greeted her, but had slowly calmed.

“I only wish that my brother was here too,” she said. They were outside on one of the walkways, and Wanda pushed her ponytail back over her shoulder and leaned against the glass railing. “He protected me when we were children, and he has always—he always used to, I mean—make sure I was safe, even after we got our powers.”

“But I think he would be proud to see you joining them.”

“Oh, I know he would, and it is what I want to do. I suppose you can say it is my duty.”

“Then I know you will carry it out admirably.”

“I am trying.”

They were silent for a long few moments, Wanda twining her fingers together and then unlacing them until she stepped back from the railing and went inside without a word.

*

When they finally moved into the new facility, the sigh of relief was almost audible. New York City had grown increasingly cool to the presence of so many heroes, and Avengers Tower had really grown too crowded for comfort, even for Vision, who thought perhaps he might not be affected by such things. But the spacious rooms and wide green lawns of the new Avengers training facility were very fine.

Unfortunately, it meant he encountered Wanda less. He had grown... not _used_ to her presence, because she had managed to surprise him every time they had conversed, but he had looked forward to her company, and noticed her absence. But there were enough things to do and preparations to be made that it made the strange, unfamiliar longing less distracting. Still, he was no less elated when he encountered her on top of the training facility, looking over the miles of deciduous forest that separated them from the nearest town.

“This place is nicer than anywhere I have ever lived,” she said. “Not quite a home, though, I think.”

“Perhaps with time.”

“Perhaps.” She turned and leaned against the railing, watching him with her curious, piercing eyes. “We are being called together tomorrow. As a team.”

“Yes, with Colonel Rhodes and Sam Wilson, I believe. It will certainly be interesting to meet them, they both have distinguished records.”

“They can also _fly._ ” Wanda sighed. “Surely I am doomed to be like Clint and run along in your wake.”

“One of us could convey you,” Vision replied. “I have carried you before, after all, you were not a burden.”

“But you would tire of doing so every time it was called for.”

“I... I do not think that I would, Miss Maxi—Wanda.”

She smiled at him, in a quite different way than she had before. “Then I am sorry to disappoint you, my Vision,” she said, and jumped off the roof.

He was after her a second later, reaching out, wanting, _needing_ to catch her before her fragile mortal body hit the concrete below—but suddenly he was looking up at the soles of her boots, and she was laughing as he stopped his descent and rose again until he was level with her.

“You learned,” Vision said, and could not help a smile of his own.

“What you said about will, it gave me the idea. My powers can change reality itself, so making a reality where I can fly is not such a big thing to do.” She shifted her hands, pirouetted in midair and shot upward, laughing again, and he followed as she streaked across the sky, coming abreast of her. Her face was suffused with joy at the freedom of flight, as though all her grief and her doubt had been left behind on the rooftop. 

_Humans are capable of so many wonderful things,_ he thought to himself, and rose again as she came to a hover high enough to see the lights of the nearest town on the horizon. She spun in the air, her arms flung wide.

“I see why you all do it,” she told him, the wind whipping her ponytail into her face. “This is amazing!”

“It is exhilarating.” 

Wanda drifted closer then, reaching out to take his hands. Red wisps of energy curled up into the air and around his arms, a strange and pleasant tingle. “I could not have done it if you had not given me the idea,” she told him.

“But you solved the puzzle of it. All credit belongs with—“

He could not speak anymore because she had leaned in and—and placed her lips upon his—she _kissed_ him, that was the word, and her fingers tightened just a bit, and he experienced a _very_ human emotion at that moment.

And then he experienced another one as she gasped and dropped down a few feet, but he kept hold of her hands and she rose back up, grinning.

“I must have gotten distracted,” she said, smiling at him. It took Vision a moment to come up with a suitable answer.

“Understandably so,” he replied. “Perhaps in future, distractions should only be carried out when we are safely on the ground?”

Wanda pursed her lips in thought, smirking at him just a bit. “We are Avengers,” she told him. “We are not here to be _safe._ ”

She led them higher, letting the wind push them away from the facility and its many eyes, and Vision let her pull herself in closer. This, now, was something that he never would have experienced under Ultron's control, and yet this was only something that he had because of Ultron. Some good things had come out of all of it, and he could not but pursue it.

“Distraction it is.”


End file.
